El diario de Lyra (The loud house fanfic)
by Reila Vann
Summary: ¡La vida en la casa Loud siempre fue escandalosa gracias a sus integrantes! pero a medida que mas integrantes llegan a la familia, la casa se descontrola cada vez mas y mas, y viejos problemas llegaran a sus puertas (The sins kids)
1. La casa Loud

Un pequeño llanto llamo la atención de la casa, lentamente se abrió la puerta de un cuarto iluminado tenuemente por una pequeña lámpara para dormir morada, Lincoln se asomó lentamente mientras tallaba sus ojos

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Lincoln quien veía a su pequeña hija Lyra de 5 años oculta entre las cobijas

—¿Papi? — Gimoteo levemente la niña mientras alzaba un poco la cobija —¡Hay algo en el ropero!

Lincoln la miro extrañado antes de sonreír levemente. Una mano alcanzo el hombro de Lincoln y su hermana, Luna, se acercó con una voz un poco ronca

—¿Todo bien Linc?

Lincoln palmeo suavemente la mano de su hermana antes de mirar a su hija.

—Sí, yo me encargo— Le susurro mientras este se acercaba a besarla suavemente en la mejilla —Tu ve a descansar, tienes un vuelo mañana

—Lo que tú digas campeón— Respondió ella sonriente mientras dejaba a su hermano encargarse

Lincoln miro de nuevo a Lyra aterrada en las cobijas y con la voz más paternal que pudo hablo

—Fue solo una pesadilla mi amor, no es nada

—¿P-puedes revisar? — Pregunto la pequeña niña

Lincoln rodó sus ojos pero sin quitar esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro, pues para su niña, hacer eso era lo de menos.  
Entro al cuarto y fue directo al ropero abriéndolo

—¿Vez? No hay nada, excepto este... suéter feo

Lyra bajo las sabanas a hasta la altura de su pecho mientras corroboraba lo que Lincoln decía

—¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto de nuevo Lyra mientras volvía a esconderse bajo las sabanas

Lincoln dio un pequeño bufido mientras daba una pequeña risa y camino hasta la cama de Lyra y se sentó a una orilla mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la pequeña

—Tranquila mi amor, todo está bien, no hay nada te lo puedo asegurar

Lyra volvió a bajar la sabana mientras miraba a su padre y luego se abrazó de su torso

—¡Aun tengo miedo! — Dijo con voz quebrada antes de mirar a Lincoln con ojos triste —¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

—Oh cariño…— Lincoln sonrió de manera un poco forzada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija —De acuerdo… estaré aquí

Finalmente Lincoln se recargo levemente en el soporte de la cama mientras Lyra lo abrazaba usándolo como almohada  
La pequeña niña sonrió y se aferró a su padre quien simplemente bostezo cansado

—Te amo papi— Susurro Lyra mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln y este simplemente acariciaba su cabello.

—Y yo a ti mi princesita

Lyra sintió su corazón calmarse y el miedo irse ante las palabras de Lincoln y simplemente se dejó ir por el sueño, ella sabía que podía confiar en la seguridad de su padre, estar simplemente con ella hacía sentir tranquila.  
Lincoln esperaba y observaba como lentamente la pequeña castaña cerraba sus ojos y profundamente quedaba dormida.  
Levemente retiro las manos de Lyra que impresionantemente se agarraban con fuerza de su pijama, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta antes de mirar atrás.  
Loan y Liena eran y serian siempre sus hermosas hijas, pero Lyra era especial para Lincoln, y ella y él lo sabían… aunque tratara de no demostrarlo

—Descansa mi niña— Dijo con voz suave antes de que una mano lo agarrar del pijama

—Sí, sí, si lo que tú digas Romeo, a hora a dormir, que me quitas horas de sueño— Gruño Lori quien sin tener en cuenta a Lincoln simplemente paso tras de él y lo agarro jalándolo al cuarto

—Ey, ey ey espera, Lori, me jalas el pijama

.

.

Ya dentro del cuarto se pudo escuchar levemente la voz de Lincoln…

—¿Y quién demonios es Romeo?

—Lincoln, eso literalmente fue una expresión, ahora duérmete, o juro que tus manos no van a ser lo único que termine en forma de pretzel

.

.

.

—¿Estás hablando de su pene? — Pudo reconocer la voz de Luan

—¡Duérmanse maldita sea que tengo un vuelo mañana temprano! — Grito Luna con su voz estrambótica

.

La pequeña Lyra inconscientemente se había levantado una vez que su padre se había ido, pero ahora no tenía miedo, se acurruco y rio levemente al escuchar a su madre.  
Amaba esta familia, aunque fuera extraña…

—

12 años después

—

Lyra estaba frente al espejo del baño mientras revisaba hasta el último detalle de su atuendo, levemente peino su cabello y acomodo el cuello del chaleco morado que llevaba, así es, todo estaba perfecto  
Sonrió mientras hacia una pequeña pose colocando su mano barbilla y alzando la mirada, pero unos frenéticos golpes hicieron que su mirada cambiara a una de frustración

—¡Lyra! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevas ahí más de una hora! — Grito un niño tras la puerta

—¡No es mi culpa que tú no te bañes! — Le grito de regreso

Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta se escucharon, más leves, pero eso aun estresaba a Lyra

—¡Te dije voy a salir cuando esté lista para salir!

—Lyra cariño, trata de no tardarte mucho— Hablo esta vez Lincoln

Lyra abrió los ojos sorprendida y tapo su boca, le había gritado a su padre

—Uh… eh, si papi, no tardo— Respondió antes de exhalar de frustración

—Diablos papa ¿Cómo haces para que te haga caso? — Pregunto Lemy

—Es un viejo truco hijo, se le llama… tratar de pedir las cosas amablemente

—¿Amablemente? ¿Con ella? ¿Y dónde quedaría mi orgullo?

Lyra abrió la puerta de golpe con los ojos cerrados ignorando la mirada de su enfurecido hermano menor

—Probablemente en la basura— Respondió Lyra mientras caminaba ignorándolo —Donde deberías estar tu

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye tu…!— Lemy mordió su labio mientras miraba con enojo a su hermana, aun quería arrojársele encima para destrozarla pero… su naturaleza le llamaba primero  
—¡Esto no ha acabado!— Grito el niño antes de entrar al baño

Lincoln miro a Lemy y rodo sus ojos antes de mirar a Lyra, vestía su tipo conjunto de camisa de botones naranja y unos pantalones vaqueros azules, algo que le hacía un poco de gracia era saber que todo ese conjunto no combinaba para nada con el delantal rosa que llevaba puesto, eso la hizo tratar de contener una pequeña risa. Cosa que Lincoln no tardo en notar.

—Y tu apresúrate, el almuerzo está listo

—Está bien papá— Respondió Lyra mientras se recargaba en la pared

Había algo que le gustaba ver a Lyra al menos cada mañana, cuando la familia Loud se despertaba…

—¡Lincoln! / ¡Papá! —

Se escuchó una voz doble bastante estrambótica

Eran Lola y Leia quienes le gritaban a Lincoln y este con un bufido y esperando que no siguieran gritando saco de dentro de su delantal una liga en una mano y un labial en la otra, entregando el labial a su hermana y jalando suavemente a Leia para terminar de hacerle el chongo que la caracterizaba

—¿Qué es esta basura Lincoln? — Pregunto Lola mientras abría el labial y sin tardar abría su espejo para comenzar a colocarse el labial

—El labial Chante que siempre dejas a lado del teléfono— Hablo Lincoln haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para terminar el chongo de Leia —Listo cariño

—Gracias Papi~— Hablo Leia obligando a su padre a agacharse para besar su mejilla

—Gracias Linky~— Hablo seguidamente Lola para jalar a Lincoln del cuello de su camisa y darle otro beso en la mejilla, dejando una gran marca de labial

Repentinamente un gran estruendo se escuchó y Lyra se cambió de lado antes de que de otra puerta saliera casi volando una niña de pelo castaña apagado.

—¡Uf! — Jadeo levemente Lacy —Esta bien, creo que podemos mejorarlo

—Creo, no— Respondió Lincoln tras ella haciendo que esta mirara hacia arriba

—Uh emm... ¿Hola papá? — Hablo Lacy con una gran y forzada sonrisa

Seguidamente su hermana Liby cayó desde la puerta del cuarto con un líquido extraño en su cara

—Esto se puso un poco pegajoso…— Hablo riendo nerviosamente antes de que un tentáculo la tomara de la cabeza y la metiera de nuevo al cuarto

—¡¿Despertaron a Lulu?!— Hablo Lincoln nervioso

—Despertar, técnicamente… no, ella ya estaba en el techo cuando entramos

Lincoln puso su mano en el rostro y bufo molesto antes de entrar al cuarto. Lyra solo podía escuchar la voz más gruesa que podía imitar su padre gritando

"¡Baja a tu herman…! ¡No! Que no te la lleves a la boca… ¡Lulu!  
¡Escúpela ya!"

Seguido de un sonido gargantuesco un montón de baba salió disparado directo a donde estaba Lyra recargada anteriormente. Al menos no era la primera vez que pasaba, era una buena razón para no entrar al cuarto de su hermana bebe recién levantada pero esas dos parecían no temerle al peligro. Lincoln salió con Lulu cargada mientras Liby salía completamente babeada

—¡Ahora ve a tomar una ducha! Que se les hace tarde— Hablo Lincoln algo molesto mientras Liby asentía al estilo militar nerviosamente y salía corriendo al baño

Lincoln paso a lado de Lyra y Lulu no tardo tomar suavemente un mechón del largo cabello de la chica

—Cariño ¿Crees que puedas sostenerla un poco?

—Claro papá— Lyra tomo a su hermana en brazos, ahora más tranquila gracias a su padre

—Iré a… cambiarme de ropa, ve a almorzar con tu hermana— Le dirigió Lincoln

—¡Ah! — El grito de Liby tomo a Lincoln por sorpresa —¿¡Porque no le pones seguro!?

—¡Porque no sabía que alguien fuera a entrar quitándose la maldita ropa!

Lincoln paso sus manos por las cienes y mejor se dirigió al cuarto. Lyra sonrió para luego mirar a Lulu jalando sus mechones de cabello.  
—Bueno entonces, vamos compañera— Odiaba tener que cuidar al resto de sus hermanas, pero Lulu (Después de ser tranquilizada y con el manual de su tía Lisa) era bastante más controlable

Abajo estaba Loan sentada semiconsciente mientras Liena picaba levemente la mejilla de esta

—¿Qué le sucede a Loan? — Pregunto Lyra preocupada mientras Liena se volteaba y simplemente se encogía de hombros

Lyra se acercó y picoteo la otra mejilla de Loan logrando que esta solo girara su cabeza, Lyra entrecerró sus ojos y acto seguido le retiro el chupón a Lulu

—Lulu, por favor…— Le hablo delicadamente a la bebe y la acerco a su hermana mayor

La pequeña beba no tardo en abrir su boca y una enorme lengua sobresalió tocando a Loan en la frente… y la electrocuto

—¡Ah! ¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡Q-quien!? ¡Y-yo no f-fui! — Grito Loan al sentir el choque eléctrico

La pequeña Lulu aplaudía con felicidad mientras Lyra le regresaba el chupón y miraba a Loan

—Lo siento hermana, es solo que no despertabas— Hablo Lyra

—L-lo s-siento, s-sabes que no d-duermo bien

—Trata de hacerlo… en su tiempo, no cuando estamos a punto de irnos, pero como sea ¿Ya almorzaron?

Loan y Liena negaron con su cabeza

—¿Pues que esperamos?, vamos—

Lyra abrió camino mientras sus hermanas la seguían a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Lupa sentada sobre la encimera mientras pataleaba lentamente y miraba al exterior

—¿Qué haces Lupa? — Pregunto Lyra

—Veo— Respondió Lupa

—¿Q-qué vez? — Pregunto Loan

—Cosas— Respondió nuevamente

—¿Qué cosas? — Pregunto Lyra mientras sentaba a Lulu en su silla

Lupa suspiro amargamente antes de tener que voltear a ver a sus hermanas

—Tía Lana le enseña a Lizy a luchar contra cocodrilos…—

—¿Eh? —Voltearon a verla ambas hermanas mientras Liena solo comenzaba a comer

Rápidamente Lyra se levantó a ver por la ventana y…

Lizy se puso encima del lagarto y este comenzó a menearla de arriba abajo

—Tranquila hija, no te apresures o te va a morder

Le hablaba Lana con su ya de costumbre cola de caballo rematado con una gorra roja al revés, vestida simplemente con un top blanco hasta el vientre, dejando ver la musculatura de su abdomen, con unos pantalones azules y lo que parecía ser una chaqueta amarrada a su cintura  
Lizy sintió como su centro de gravedad se desviaba y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la criatura mientras estaba comenzaba a mover su cabeza hacia los lados

—¡Eso! Sujétate fuerte

El reptil no tardo en levantarla y arrojarla un poco para atrás cayendo Lizy en su lomo

—¿Gane? — Preguntaba Lizy mientras se sujetaba la gorra felizmente

—Si… este… no

El lagarto tomo velocidad y de un impulso rápido hacia adelante hizo que la niña se fuera hacia atrás

—uff…— La niña cayo atrás con la gorra ahora encima de su rostro

—¡Lizy! — Grito Lyra

Rápidamente Lyra salió despedida de la puerta y corrió a ayudar a su hermanita, pero lejos de estar lastimada la pequeña niña reía

—¡Otra vez!

—¡No! ¡No puedes y…! — Lyra intento hablar, pero Lizy comenzó a verla con un rostro lastimero, apunto de entrar en llano —¡Tía Lana dígale algo!

—Oh no te preocupes Lyra— Hablo Lana con un tono despreocupado mientras se acercaba a ambas y acariciaba la cabeza de su hija y de su sobrina  
—Ella será una gran cuidadora de animales como yo cuando crezca, por eso debo enseñarle todo ahora que puede

—¡P-pero no con un… cocodrilo de verdad! — Replico Lyra

—No es un cocodrilo de verdad— Hablo Lana mientras se levantaba —Es un varano, no es tan peligroso

Lupa salió de la casa con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba a la peculiar escena y tomaba levemente la pata del animal

—Tía… tiene garras— Hablo Lupa

—Así es

—Y dientes bastante… filosos— Hablo nuevamente Lupa

—Es carnívoro, debe tener de esos.

—¿Qué parte de eso lo hace seguro para jugar con una niña de 3 años? —Pregunto Lyra

—Saben niñas, hacen muchas preguntas con una respuesta simple ¡Aquí lo importante es que Lizy estuvo a punto de domar a ese fiero varano!

Súbitamente una mano la tomo del chingo y con bastante fuerza la jaloneo hacia atrás

—¡Au a a au!— Lana se fue ligeramente hacia atrás al notar quien la estaba jalando era su hermano  
—¡Lincoln! ¡Au! ¡Esto cuenta como violencia domestica!

Lana podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Lincoln mientras este no la soltaba

—¿Qué hace mi hija jugando con un maldito cocodrilo?

—D…de hecho no es un cocodrilo es un varano…

Lincoln la miro incluso peor antes de voltear a ver a Lupa, Lyra y Lizy

—Niñas ya está de almorzar, entren a comer antes de que se enfrié, saben que el autobús no tarda en pasar— Les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

Las chicas no tardaron en levantar a Lizy y caminar dentro de la casa mientras Lincoln volteaba de nuevo con Lana

Lyra se sentó en la mesa donde Loan y Liena ya estaban acabando, súbitamente se escuchó afuera un grito

—¡Ay ay! ¡La combinación es al revés! —

Lentamente bajaban el resto de los hijos Loud, Liby, Lacy, Lemy y cada uno tomaba su lugar en la gran mesa, a la vez por la puerta entraba Lana con sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos mientras tenia algunas lágrimas y a un Lincoln con un rostro serio.

Los sonidos de tacones dieron el aviso a la familia que la diva Loud iba bajando, llevaba un vestido de encaje rosa además de llevar sus tacones. Iba maquillándose sin perderse de vista en el espejo de mano que llevaba mientras bajaba.  
A su lado, su hija, vestida con un informe escolar hacia exactamente lo mismo que su madre, arreglando hasta el más mínimo error en su rostro.  
Lincoln no tardo en acercarse a ellas con una bolsa negra mientras Lola no de detuvo ni por un segundo hacia la puerta, objeto que Lincoln abrió antes de que su hermana se estampara contra ella

—Mmmm… gracias Linky— Dijo ella hasta estar afuera y por fin guardar el espejo  
—Dime lo que me encanta escuchar—

Lincoln rodo sus ojos en forma de molesta antes de sonreír

—Te vez hermosa, princesa—

—Huuu~ Te amo Linky— Le dijo algo sonrojada antes de acercarse y besar sus labios  
—Volveré tarde~

—Cuídate— Dijo Lincoln dándole la bolsa negra

Acto seguido Lola camino mientras aparecía frente a la casa un enorme auto negro de lujo y un hombre salía abrirle la puerta a Lola. Lincoln sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano hasta que se fueron, repentinamente sintió un jaloneo en su pantalón

—Papi~— Hablo Leia —Dime lo que me gusta escuchar— Hablo de manera bastante linda, aunque en un tono arrogante

Lincoln le preocupaba un poco eso, sorprendentemente las hijas Loud se aprecian muy poco a sus madres, Loan no era mentalmente segura como Lori, Liena era bastante especial en su actitud no como Leni, Lyra odiaba el metal que tanto amaba Luna, Liby si hacia buenos chistes… la lista seguía, pero Leia era una copia casi exacta de Lola. Lincoln se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su hija y le dijo

—Te vez hermosa, princesita—

—Vuh~— Leia puso su mejilla mientras sonreía

Pero Lincoln con una sonrisa se levantó de nuevo

—Suficiente, ve a comer con tus hermanos o se hará tarde

—¡Hmp!

Leia acepto con algo de enfado caminando tras Lincoln a la mesa, Lyra lo había estado viendo y suspiro, la verdad entre tanto caos, algo que le gustaba de su padre era como podía poner orden todo ese caos, o que al menos lo mantuviera a raya.  
Súbitamente el sonido de un claxon hizo que todos se alarmaran

—¡Santos recorcholis! ¡Es el camión! — Hablo Lacy

Lincoln se levantó y se puso frente a la puerta mientras sus hijas corrían para salir y aprovechaban que su padre les daba su almuerzo

—Leia, un panini tostado…

—Gracias papi— Decía la niña mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía

—Lazy un sándwich de carne doble triple bla bla bla…

—Gracias papa

—Liby fruta picada…

—Esto es bastante dulce de tu parte papa~

—Lupa sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucr…

Lupa le puso el dedo en la boca haciendo que se callara y tomo la bolsa

—No. Lo. Digas…— Suspiro —Gracias papá

—Y para mi campeón— Dijo Lincoln volteando a ver a Lemy que se emocionaba

—Dinero…

—¡Wu! Eres el mejor viejo

Dijo tomando el dinero y siguiendo a sus hermanas hacia el autobús

—A veces siento que está comprando drogas…— Menciono Lincoln mientras Lyra se paraba a su lado viéndolas salir

—Tranquilo papa, no lo hará—Lyra se apegó un poco a su padre y recostó su cabeza en su hombro

—¡O me supongo que solo no quiere tu comida desde que se llevó accidentalmente el almuerzo de Lupa— Hablo Lana pasando entre ambos para salir

—¿Wou? ¿Ya vas al trabajo?

—Por supuesto, regreso más tarde— Dijo Lana antes de voltearse y que un carro monstruo llegara haciendo mucho ruido.

Lana no tardo en levantarse y agarrarse de la escalera

—¡Písale duro Alex!

El auto arranco dejando una estela de humo que dejo tosiendo a Lyra y Lincoln

—Bueno… supongo que son todas— Hablo Lincoln volteándose y cerrando la puerta y mirar a su hija  
—¿Segura que puedes llevarte a Loan y Liena?

—Claro no hay problema— Respondió Lyra con una sonrisa

—Gracias cariño— Dijo Lincoln mientras besaba la frente de Lyra y le daba las llaves

Lyra sonrió hacia el mientras este se alejaba y tomaba a Lulu en sus brazos y subía

Loan se acercó a Lyra, medianamente estaba vestida… al menos ya no estaba en calcetines solamente

—¿E-e-entonces t-tu nos vas a ll-llevar…?

—Así es— Respondió Lyra con orgullo

Liena palmeo su frente con la mano mientras Loan susurraba

—E-estamos muertas…—

Lyra frunció el ceño ante la actitud de sus hermanas, no conducía tan mal, era bastante tranquila. Liena tomo su bolso con los cuadernos mientras Loan tomaba su mochila en solo hombro

Las tres chicas salieron y vieron el auto de su padre, ya no era aquella camioneta vieja y estropeada, esa estaba a un lado, Lyra paso de lado y abrió la puerta de un altima.

"Gracias a mamá que compro este auto" pensó Lyra mientras encendía el motor

Loan entro en el asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón antes de poner los pies sobre el tablero y revisaba su celular

—E-e-Ey chicas, p-parece que vendrá u-una actriz b-bastante famosa

—¿En serio? No me había enterado— Hablo Lyra con desinterés mientras miraba atrás para salir de la cochera

—S-si una tal M-m-Marie Lily— Loan paso a muéstrasela a Lyra y Liena

—Emm…— Lyra analizo la foto… algo en esa chica rubia de vestido morado le traía recuerdos… pero —No, no la conozco

—¿E-en serio? Hace p-poco vimos una p-película de ella

—Si bueno, sabes que suelo dormirme en las películas— Hablo finalmente Lyra arrancando el auto

Liena tomo el celular de Loan mirando a la chica, antes de que diera una expresión de eureka y sacara su propio celular y entrara a galería…  
Una vieja foto de la familia reunida… por desgracia estaba roto de una parte, antes de que tomara la foto… pero podía verse un mechón dorado.  
Emm Liena bajo los hombros y le regreso el celular a su hermana… no era nadie que conociera

Lily bajaba del avión en el aeropuerto mientras mucha gente se acercaba y sus guardaespaldas los mantenían a raya.  
Ella suspiro y mientras salía del aeropuerto y subía a un auto que estaba esperando por ella

—¿A dónde señorita Loud?

—Te he dicho que no me llames Loud— Respondió con severidad

—Oh, lo, lo siento… ¿A dónde señorita Lily?

Lily miro por la ventana del auto mientras suspiraba y un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza la invadía.

"¿Por qué regrese?" se preguntaba…

—Llévame al parque… supongo


	2. Cosas de Familia

**Un anuncio antes de empezar, al iniciar esta historia en realidad como todo lo que hago no se que hacia, entonces conforme hile lo que sera la trama me decidi por cambiarle el nombre ARTISTICO a Lily, ella actua bajo el pseudonimo de Marie Lidney, pero es la misma Lily Loud~ esto porque en el primer cap puse que se hacia llamar con su nombre original solo sin apellido~ sin mas… empecemos~**

* * *

Un auto llego al estacionamiento de la escuela encontrándose un lugar libre, intento entrar por enfrente pero no pudo, regreso e intento desde atrás, pero tampoco pudo, intento meterse a la brava, pero solo logro ramonear el auto de a lado, súbitamente un grito se escuchó desde el interior y con furia una puerta se abrió mientras Loan salía dirigiéndose al lugar de conductor, abrió la puerta y saco a Lyra sentándose ella y estacionándose perfectamente.  
Lyra se quedó boquiabierta mientras Loan y Liena salían del auto, mirando a su hermana mayor Lyra entrecerró los ojos

—Presumida

—E-eres un a-asco conduciendo— Respondió Loan irritada y caminando a la escuela

—¡Y aparte eres una maleducada! — Recrimino Lyra yendo al carro a tomar su mochila —¡Esto no se quedará así!

—¡S-si lo hará! — Grito nuevamente Loan entrando a la universidad

Lyra se movió murmurando enojada mientras seguía directo a la universidad, apenas abriendo aquella puerta de vidrio, cientos de alumnos caminaban de un salón a otro o sacando sus pertenencias de las loceras para ellos, cosa que iba a hacer Lyra.  
Se encamino hasta su gaveta personal y la abrió, dentro había cientos de cosas, pocas para el estudio; cajas de cuerda para violín, el mismo violín, notas musicales, dibujos y bocetos. Lyra comenzó a sacar algunas cosas en sus mochilas antes de que dos amigas suyas llegaran por detrás abrazándola

—¡Lyra! — Gritaba la primera chica pelirroja que la abrazaba

—¡Vania! — Volteo rápidamente Lyra a abrazar a su amiga y miro a la otra chica, de cabello rubio —¡Alexa!

—¡Lyra! — Procedió la chica abrazarla también —¿Cómo estuvo el fin de?

—Oh ya sabes lo de siempre...— Murmuro —Tratar que no me coman, evitar que mi hermana menor me envenenara o lidiar con la molestia de mi hermano menor

—Oh vamos— Hablo Vania mientras se alejaba de Lyra y las tres comenzaban a caminar —Lemy es lindo, ese porte de rocero de los 90's en verdad le queda...

—Le queda obsoleto— Agrego Alexa

—¡Pero...! como sea, Lyra, ¿supiste lo de la actriz que va a venir?

—Sí, emm una tal ¿Marianne Fulanita no?

—No.…— Respondió Alexa —¿Qué diablos con ese nombre? Pero ¡No! es Marianne Liney

—¡Ah! Si, esa, la verdad no me suena para nada

—¡¿Que?!— Nuevamente Alexa grito —¿Es que acaso no viste Amanecer de Plata? o... o... ¿MI vida antes de ti? o que tal ¿La chica de mis sueños es una Emir árabe? es conocida como una activista muy grande y una de las mayores personalidades a conseguir el premio óscar

—Con esos nombres... — Lyra tembló —Ni se me ocurriría verlas

—Oh vamos— Agrego Vania —No es tan mala actora, bastante buena... sabe hacer que te llores cuando ella llora

Lyra rodo los ojos un poco —Sabes, siento que la desproporcionalidad que le dan de valor al actor nubla el juicio sobre el perfecto guion que hacen los guionistas... debemos recordar que ninguna de esas palabras se las invento el actor

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta ninguna de sus amigas le estaba prestando atención...

"¿Crees que venga a cazar talentos?" "Ojalá me adopte cuando me vea" "Si puedo pedirle un autógrafo se lo pediré"

—Par de ignorantes— Dijo Lyra bufando antes de seguirlas

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba caminando al parque tranquilo y tarareando mientras Lizy corría alrededor de el al mismo tiempo, llevaba a Lulu en su brazo mientras esta trataba de alcanzar el cabello blanco de su padre, está en más de una ocasión intento escalar su hombro, pero Lincoln se lo impedía

—Muy bien— Exclamo Lincoln estirándose levemente dejando a Lulu escalar a su cabeza y deteniendo a Lizy con una pierna —Ya sabes Liz...

—Si papá, evitare llevarme todo a la boca...

—¿Y.…?

—No debo... tratar de esconder mascotas, digo, animales en mis bolsillos

—¡¿Y.…?!

—No ensuciarme mucho...

—Quisiera creerte mi vida— Respondió Lincoln suspirando para luego darle una sonrisa —Pero eres igual a tu madre, anda ve a jugar

Lizy dio un pequeño chillido y salió corriendo directamente hacia la caja de arena donde ya se encontraban otros niños

Lincoln la vio irse y muchos momentos llegaron a su cabeza, lindos recuerdos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.  
Suspiro y se dirigió a unas bancas y de nuevo regreso a Lulu a sus brazos

—Ahora, tu traviesa, veamos— Saco un pequeño bote de la bolsa de su chaqueta y acto seguido le quito el chupón a Lulu para remojarlo levemente y regresárselo, la pequeña apenas comenzó a mordisquear el chupón comenzó a adormilarse.  
Lincoln viéndola decidió dar un pequeño paso cerca de Lizy, pero para estar arrullando a Lulu con la caminata y se levantó para eso  
Pareciera un tranquilo paseo, pero esto abarcaba toda la atención de Lincoln, cuidar de su hija en el arenero y preocuparse no despertar a la bebe en sus brazos lo mantenía en vigilia, pero era algo que a las dos pequeñas les encantaba y era algo que Lincoln no dejaría de hacer hasta que fueran mayores. Si, llevarlas al parque era algo que siempre hacían, pero esta tarde hubo alguien, alguien a quien Lincoln solía conocer muy bien...  
Mientras el caminaba dando vistazos ocasionales a Lizy fue cuando una persona, una joven chica de cabello rubio hizo llamar su atención, Lincoln dudo por un momento, pero ese rostro y esa mirada melancólica que portaba...

—¿Lily...?

* * *

Lily iba viajando en el auto de lujo de su promotor, delante, un chofer se encargaba de cumplir cada viaje que ella le pides, el había estado mucho tiempo bajo su trabajo y había servido a cientos de estrellas, pero para él, nadie como la señorita Lily, era increíblemente humilde a la hora de pedir las cosas y lo invitaba las comidas siempre que estaba. El sabio de ciertos gustos que ella parecía querer guardar, gustos como el manga, el anime, los comics... era por demás decir que la actitud de la jovencita siempre era muy animoso, muy amable y cálido a diferencia de nuevo de muchas otras estrellas. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora ella estaba lúgubre, tensa, algo la estaba haciendo sentir mal pero el pobre chofer no sabía que podía ser a pesar de que quería ayudarla

—¿Señorita Lou... Lily...? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunto el chofer

—¿Ah? —Respondió Lily por reacción —Si, sí, estoy bien —Miro esta por la venta a viendo que ya estaban en el parque

—Ya llegamos— Le anuncio el chofer

—Genial... solo espera en el auto, yo no tardare ¿sí?

—¿está segura de que no quiere que la acompañe?

—Bastante segura— Profirió finalmente ella abriendo la puerta y alejándose en el parque

¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no estaba ahí? ¿Cuantos años habían pasado? Se sentía débil estando en ese lugar, pero ¿Que podía hacer? se sentía horrible, el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba mientras más tiempo pasaba en su lugar de nacimiento, pero aun así ella deseaba estar ahí, no era confuso quien lo causaba todo, ella odiaba desde el fondo de su alma al causante de su sufrir... lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a nadie... entonces ¿Porque quería volver con él? si, Lily era un mar de emociones que no entendía y quería destruir...

"¿Porque?" se preguntó nuevamente

—¿Lily...? —Escuchó preguntar tras ella...

y su mundo se congeló

—¿Eres tú no es así? —Pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa  
Lily lentamente comenzó a voltearse, incapaz de pronunciar las maldiciones a su suerte que rondaban a su cabeza  
Su rostro emulaba todas las emociones que sentía... miedo, asombro... enojo y nerviosismo, y Lincoln lo noto y su mirada de felicidad lentamente se borró

—Lily yo...

—Aléjate de mí —Hablo levemente Lily

—No, Lily escúchame —Hablo nuevamente Lincoln acercándosele

—¡Que te alejes de mí! —Grito haciendo que Lincoln se detuviera por un momento, pero reanudado su avance

—Lily, escúchame por favor —Hablo con una voz lastimera —Es... es momento de arreglar esto por favor, te extrañamos, todos lo hacemos

—¿Arreglarlo? — Lily lentamente se enardecía —¿Crees que con un simple perdón puedas ganarme?

—Yo no...

—¿Tu no qué? Lincoln Loud —Hablo fríamente Lily controlando su voz, pero desatando sus sentimientos —Fuiste el maldito responsable de arruinar mi vida y ahora vienes y me dices ¿"Es momento de arreglar esto"?

Lincoln se detuvo completamente a unos pasos de su hermana menor mientras su mirada se iba apagando...

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde? Pues adivina que "hombre del plan" —Lily fue ahora la que se acercó a el —Mi plan SI funciono, y no fue gracias ni a ti, ni a la panda de inútiles calenturientas de nuestras hermanas que me abandonaron por ti

—No hables así de ellas —Hablo Lincoln con un tono serio mientras sus ojos volvían las emociones

—¿Porque no? —Lily miro con furia a Lincoln alzando la mirada —Ustedes arruinaron mi vida

—Sabes que no queríamos que pasara esto

—Pudo más tu cabeza inferior que la superior en esa decisión ¿No? — Lily no notaba como Lincoln temblaba de furia o arrepentimiento ¿Que le importaba?

—Lily, se cómo te sientes, ellos también eran nuestros padres y yo...

—¡Tú no sabes nada! — Grito nuevamente Lily —¡¿Que vas a saber de mí?! ¡¿Cómo vas a saber cómo me siento?!

Lily sin importarle la niña en el brazo de Lincoln se le acercó peligrosamente tratando de agarrarlo del cuello

—¡Tu jamás vas a entender como me siento! ¡Por esto Lori, Lynn, y Luan te dejaron! —Lo empujo —Porque no haces más que pensar en ti y plasmar esa estúpida idea en los demás

Lincoln tuvo suficiente tratando de no caer sujetando a Lulu, Lizy rápidamente corrió hasta su padre viendo que aquella mujer lo empujaba

—¡Ey! ¡Deja a papi! — Grito la pequeña abrazándose de la pierna de Lincoln

Lily la miro con enojo y luego sin importancia miro a Lincoln con odio.  
Lincoln podía soportar todo lo que le hicieran, insultos, tratar de rebajarlo moralmente, no le importaba pero apenas alguien hablara mal de sus hermanas, sus padres o sus hijas... era algo que él no podía soportar, pero ¿Si era su hermana menor quien más los odiaba?, el entendía cuando irse de un lugar, le dolía no arreglar nada con su hermana pero no esperaría a que ella atacar a alguna de sus hijas o lo siguiera rebajando...

—Vámonos Lizy— Dijo finalmente a su hija y se dio la vuelta alejándose

la mirada de Lily rápidamente cambio... su corazón se volvió envuelto en un mar de emociones, saco todo su odio, toda su frustración ¿Porque demonios se sentía mal? ¿¡Porque no podía sentirse bien consigo misma?!

—¡Lincoln Loud voltea! — Le grito —¡Te estoy hablando!

—La conversación acabo Lily... —Le dijo —No volveré a molestarte

—¡Tu...! ¡Tú! — Lily enardecida nuevamente camino a paso veloz hacia su hermano quien volteo por inercia...

Lincoln sintió el golpe de Lily, la marca roja en su mejilla y el fuerte choque hizo que incluso Lulu se despertara, Lizy se quedó sorprendida y Lincoln solo pudo tratar de no caer, intento increpar en su hermana, pero cuando la vio a los ojos, Lily lloraba, no era unas lágrimas de odio... era una mirada lastimera, que calo dentro del alma de Lincoln

—Te odio— Le dijo finalmente Lily con una voz más de dolor... y se fue

Lincoln se quedó ahí quieto analizando la situación hasta que la voz de Lizy lo despertó de aquel transe

—¡Eso! ¡Vete lejos de aquí!

solo entonces, Lincoln tomo a Lizy en sus manos y decidió marcharse rápidamente de ahí... no quería que nadie lo viera sufrir lo que estaba sintiendo después de ver a su hermana así...

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, una persona se mantenía con el teléfono encendido sonriendo —Esta foto va a valer todo el lique de mis redes

* * *

Lupa estaba sentada en su banca... en detención, se mantenía quieta y mirando a la nada, extrañamente parecía ser la única que estaba en todo el salón hasta que

—¡Suélteme! —Grito Liby mientras un maestro la traía del brazo —¡No me merezco esto!

Lupa casi sintió el deseo de querer voltear, pero al escuchar a su hermana solo suspiro y siguió mirando hacia adelante

—¿¡Cómo iba yo a saber que el cloro puede intoxicar a alguien?

—¡Es por eso que estas también reprobando química! —Le recrimino el profesor

Este miro a Lupa totalmente inmóvil con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia la pizarra y palmeo su rostro

—¿Tu también estas aquí? ¿Porque ahora Loud?

—Fumar —Respondió sin decoro alzando los hombros

—¿Otra vez tu...? dios mío Loud, tienes 12 años— Le advirtió el profesor

—Si bueno... ¿Quién tiene hambre? — Respondió cínicamente la gótica

—Mira si te vuelven a cachar no poder seguir cubriéndote— Dijo finalmente el profesor frotándose las cienes —Y tu Liby, no vuelvas a hacer bromas como esta

—¿Quien dijo que era una broma? — Murmuro Liby

—¡Dios con ustedes! —Finalmente el profesor se dio media vuelta

—Espera, Arthur— Le hablo Lupa —¿Podrías al menos darnos el celular? sabes serán 2 horas demasiado aburridas y no quieres a dos pre-adolecentes aburridas en un cuarto te lo aseguro

El profesor la miro y después suspiro resignado metiendo su mano en el pantalón y sacando ambos celulares

—Solo porque me lo pides tú Loud— Y se retiró finalmente

Liby miro a su hermana y con los ojos entrecerrados le dijo

—Me das miedo a veces

Pero Lupa solo chisto con la lengua y le dio el celular a su hermana, ambas se concentraban en sus celulares tratando de esperar q e el tiempo pasara más rápido, Lupa leía poemas en su celular mientras Liby veía videos al azar

—Ey Lupa

—No, Liby, no quiero saber que hiciste con el cloro

—¡No!, no es eso boba, ven aquí— Le hablo un poco alarmada

Lupa suspiro con cansancio y se levantó de su banca para ir hasta donde estaba su hermana

—Mira esta imagen...—Le dijo Liby dándole el celular

La expresión de Lupa no cambio hasta que miro la imagen y la acerco más a su rostro

—¡¿Quién es esa perra y porque está golpeando a nuestro padre?!— Exclamo enojada

* * *

Lyra se mantenía... lo más atenta que podía a la clase, pero tantas matemáticas incluso lograban que su cabeza hiciera corto, suspiraba y se cambiaba de posición para tratar de estar más cómoda, pero simplemente no podía mantener su atención. contra todo sus principios decidió finalmente y con discreción, sacar su celular.  
Comenzando a ver noticias y ver venta de cosas al azar... entonces, un mensaje llego de su hermano Lemy

"¡Lyra!"

Lyra volteo a los lados inspeccionando que nadie la viera y contesto

"¿Qué quieres? ¿no deberías estar en gimnasia?"

"Lo estoy" contesto Lemy

* * *

Lemy se encontraba mensajeando con su celular mientras se mantenía a sujeto con su mano y sus piernas en una cuerda

—¡Vamos Loud! ¡te faltan 3 metros! — Le grito el profesor de Educación física

—¡Si señor! — Grito Lemy mensajeando mientras subía sin problemas

—Ese niño tiene demasiada fuerza —Alego el profesor mientras anotaba en su lista una A

* * *

"¡Como sea!" Mensajeo nuevamente Lemy "¡Tienes que ver esto!"

Lyra suspiro cansada y espero a que su hermano mandar el archivo... fue entonces cuando una repentina ira se apodero de ella y apretó el celular enojada

"La famosa actriz Marie Lidney Golpea a un padre de familia en el parque"

—¡¿Quién es esa perra y porque está golpeando a mi padre!?— Grito en voz alta

—Señorita Loud, está usted castigada

—¡Maldición! —Grito de nuevo Lyra sentándose enojada

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy~ gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que les este gustando~ Soy Reila Vann y muchas gracias a todos por leerme! en serio muchas gracias 3 sus comentarios hacen posible todo esto y agradesco desde mi corazon todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso criticas que se que son para mejorar las historias que ustedes quieren**

**¡Hasta aqui todo y Que el Emperador este con Ustedes~!**


	3. Las cosas que el oculto

—Diablos ¿Qué pasa con ustedes Loud? primero tu prima Lupa y luego tu prima Liby y ahora tu Lyra Loud —Hablaba el maestro Albert enojado abriendo la puerta de detención —Me sorprende de ti Lyra

Lyra entro enojada hacia el cuarto de detención donde ya se encontraban sus hermanas

—¿O ho? la estudiante modelo... viene al infierno por primera vez —Hablo Lupa

—No es porque hubiera querido, Ugh dije algo que no debía en clase —Hablo irritada Lyra sentándose en uno de los banquillos

—Dios esto parece más una prisión que una escuela —Alego Liby mientras se paraba a estirarse —¿ya viste el video?

—¿Cual? ¿Dónde una rubia oxigenada golpea a papá? claro que si —Ambas chicas notaron el tono enojado de su hermana

—Bueno... —Lupa llevo de nuevo las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera antes de mirar el reloj —No tarda en acabar la detención... mentiría si dijera que no quiero saber que paso ahí, pero por el momento ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamo Liby

—¿Cual? —Pregunto Lyra

—Dame la mano

Lyra arqueo una ceja antes de darle la mano y sentir como una corriente eléctrica la hacía saltar del dolor

—¡Maldita sea Liby! —Grito Lyra agarrándose la mano y causando una risa entre Lupa y Liby

—Tranquila, no te pongas "chocante" haya —La chica de frenos se recostó en el banco y suspiro—además como dijo Lupa no podemos hacer nada ¿Qué crees que esto? ¿Un fanfic sin consecuencias?

Lincoln llego a la casa frotándose la mejilla con una mano mientras cargaba a Lulu con la otra y la pequeña Lizzy se aferraba a su pierna

—Papi ¿Te duele mucho? —Pregunto Lizzy preocupada mientras trataba de abrazarlo

Lincoln la miro con ternura y negó con la cabeza —Tranquila cariño todo está bien...

Lulu se aferró al cuello de Lincoln antes de escupir su chupo y besar la mejilla enrojecida de Lincoln y esta paulatinamente comenzó a desaparecer

—Gracias Lulu... —Lincoln acaricio suavemente su mejilla

Entonces una chica nerviosa bajo las escaleras rápidamente, era Luan quien se acercó a Lincoln

—Lincoln —Hablo nerviosa Luan mirándolo —¿Estas bien?

—Si no te preocupes, fue solo una cachetada —Sonrió Lincoln —Lynn golpea más duro... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta

—Internet... ya es una noticia —Luan suspiro y lo miro preocupada —Esto es malo...

—No esperaba que estuviera ella aquí —Lincoln cargo a Lulu y se la dio a su hermana —Pero lo importante es ir por los niños por ahora...

—Claro... —Luan tomo a Lulu, pero Lizzy se negaba a soltar la pierna de Lincoln

—No quiero, porque van a golpear a papá otra vez —Hablo la pequeña niña mirando a su tía

Lincoln se agacho y acaricio su cabeza mirándola a los ojos

—Tranquila mi amor, estaré bien, no fue más que un error de papi por... correr de mejilla hacia la mano de esa señora —Lincoln toco la nariz de la pequeña y sonrió —Sabes que papi es un poco distraído a veces

La pequeña Lizzy sonrió —Papi a veces es tontito

Luan rio por debajo mientras Lincoln ponía un rostro algo decepcionado —Ajá...

Por fin Lizzy se soltó y corrió con Luan mientras Lincoln se daba la vuelta antes de que sonara su teléfono... Lincoln miro quien llamaba y de un bufido contesto...

—¡TE JURO QUE LA VOY A MATAR! ¡LA VOY A HACER TRIZAS! —Se escuchó la indistinguible voz de Lola al teléfono...

—Dang it —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Luan y Lincoln al escucharla

El auto de Lincoln se detuvo frente a la escuela donde ya lo esperaban las más pequeñas, algunas con una mirada irascible... y Lemy con una mirada sorprendida

—... ¿Que están esperando? súbanse que debo hacer de comer —Hablo Lincoln suponiendo la lluvia de preguntas que iban a acometerse, pero nadie hablo al respecto... el viaje fue lento y callado...

Murmullos por aquí, unas cuantas palabras por allá

—¿Y.… que tal la escuela? —Trato de romper el silencio Lincoln

—¡¿Cómo lograste que Liney te cacheteara?! —Pregunto Lemy emocionado —Dios si fuera a mi mandaría a enmarcarme la mejilla

Eso rápidamente derrumbo los ánimos de Lincoln

—¿Estás loco Lemy? ¡Juro que si esa mujer vuelve a tocar a mi papi la voy a dejar calva! —Grito Leia enojada

—Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia oxigenada —Musito Lupa

El escándalo comenzó a escalar llenando la camioneta de palabras cada vez más subidas de tono que impacientaban a Lincoln hasta que por fin

—¡Silencio! —Grito Lincoln para imponer paz

—Y así dejar calva a Leia —Termino de hablar Liby sin darse cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio

—¿Que? —Pregunto Leia y Lincoln

—Se me chispoteo

—¡Primero que nada nadie le hará nada al cabello de otros! —Hablo Lincoln con autoridad —En segundo lo que paso no fueron más que confusiones

—¿Confusiones? —Alego Lupa —Casi podrías demandarla por ese ataque

—No se hará nada —Alego Lincoln mientras conducía

—Tía Lana no va a dejar esto así —Menciono Liby

—Ni mi mamá —Dijo Leia con los brazos cruzados

—Lo sé —Suspiro Lincoln —Lo sé

El tiempo paso como un lapsus tan lento que Lyra sentía que nunca iba a acabar hasta que se escuchó el timbre de salida, esta no tardo en tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo a los pasillos  
Loan se encontraba temblorosa guardando sus libros en la gaveta cuando Lyra la tacleo llevándosela de por medio.  
Liena se encontraba saliendo del salón mientras se despedía en lenguaje de señas de sus amigas, con una sonrisa tierna volteo a ver y solo pudo ver el rostro de Lyra pasando a su lado... y tomándola jalándola con fuerza

Así iba corriendo Lyra con Loan a su hombro y jalando del brazo a Liena

—¿T-tanto te i-interesa un chisme? —Pregunto Loan entre rebotes

—Claro que sí y más cuando tiene que ver con nuestro padre siendo golpeado por una actriz

—A-algo debió haber h-hecho papá —Dijo con cinismo Loan

finalmente, Lyra llego a la salida y arrojo a su hermana al piso mientras caminaba ya más tranquila con Liena de la mano, esta comenzó a hacerle señas a su hermana

—No, esta vez conducirá Loan...

Loan se levantó sobando su cabeza de la caída —D-dang it...

Lyra arrojo las llaves por encima atrapándolas Loan y subiéndose las tres al auto

—S-si sabes que papá t-te matara si s-sabe que yo conduje? —Hablo Loan

—No tiene por qué enterarse —Se puso el seguro —Solo trata de no atropellar gente como en Mario Kart

—No prometo nada —Loan encendió el auto y salió rápidamente del estacionamiento

Lincoln ya estaba en la puerta viendo como llegaba el auto de su hija atravesó de la ventana, repentinamente una mano lo tomo del hombro, nuevamente era Luan, este la miro con sosiego y suspiro.  
Súbitamente comenzaron a entrar sus hijas mayores, primeo Loan, luego Lena y al final Lyra a quien detuvo su padre

—¿Que te dije de dejar que tu hermana Loan conduzca?

—¿Q-que? no papi ¿yo? hacer eso... —Rio nerviosamente Lyra antes de suspirar por la mirada recriminadora de su padre —¿Cómo supiste?

—No tardó 15 minutos en estacionarse —Lincoln entonces la dejo pasar

—Presumidos —Susurro Lyra

Las mayores llegaron notando que todos estaban abajo

—¿Que hacen? —Pregunto Lyra

—Esperamos el noticiero Lyra, ¡queremos saber que paso en La nota rosa! —Hablo Leia —Ahora cállate.

—No tardaran en venir los paparazis... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome venir? —Pregunto Luan

—Por lo regular te atrapan en el acto... o yendo a poner una demanda, cosa que NO hare —Respondió Lincoln

—Lo entiendo Lincoln, pero... —Súbitamente se escuchó la puerta dando un golpe

—¡La voy a matar Lincoln! ¡Te juro que la mato! —Entro gritando Lola

—¡Tranquilízate loca! —Le gritaba su gemela —¡Deja que Lincoln se explique demonios!

—¡Lincoln! ¿Qué diablos pasos? —le pregunto Lola a su hermano

—Pues... Lily estaba en el parque mientras estaba de paseo de con Lulu y Lizzy y.… al parecer no estaba feliz de verme...

—¿Porque estaba ella aquí? —Pregunto Lana

—No sé, simplemente no sé —Respondió Lincoln mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero entonces Lincoln volteo viendo a todos sus hijos entretenidos en la tv —Vamos al cuarto... ahí hablamos de esto

Las hermanas miraron atrás a sus hijas entretenidas esperando la noticia así que asintieron caminando disimuladamente hacia el cuarto, pero nadie noto que Lyra estaba atentos a ellos

—Leia —Hablo a su hermana susurrándole

—¿Que? —Pregunto su hermana menor

Lyra hizo una seña hacia la puerta haciendo que Leia mirara a su madre cerrando la puerta, sin gastar tiempo asintió a su hermana y se levantó de golpe  
Lemy terminaba de tomar agua cuando Leia le quito el vaso derramando lo que quedaba del líquido en una maceta y se apegó a la puerta colocando el vaso...

Era hora de saber que ocultaban

**¡Bueno actualizado~ supongo espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser corta... gracias por leer! soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador este con ustedes!**


End file.
